Llevame a la luna
by tamara1986
Summary: bella es una azafata que pasa por una destroza ruptura y para compensar los años de esta relación decide lanzarse a la vida -sexo en nueva york a 11000 metros de altura - lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Llévame a la luna

Adaptación de llévame a la luna de Alyson Noel y los personajes de la famosa Stephenie Meyer y algunos detalles de mi creación

Prefacio

Isabella Swan es azafata de vuelo. Lleva meses esperando que su novio le pida que se case con el así que se decide preparar una velada romántica la ocasión perfecta al entrar a su apartamento descubre que Mike le esta siendo infiel y el mundo se desploma a su alrededor.

Sin embargos, esa es la oportunidad que bella siempre habia buscado podría dedicarse tiempo a si misma, a la novela que llevaba años intentando publicar, y a divertirse en sus viajes…

Quien sabe si con el tiempo no terminara por disfrutar también de los desastrosos encuentros con su vecino Edward.

PREPARACION ANTE UN ATERRIZAJE FORZOSO

Pues alli estaba yo sentada esterando mi vuelo nos habian informado que el vuelo de las 3:45 estaria suspendido por lo cual eso me dejaba tiempo sufiente para llegar a casa temprano hoy seria un gran dia ya que era mi cumpleaño y estaba segura que hoy seria el dia en que por fin Mike me pediria matrimonio.

Todo empeso el dia que emprendiria este viaje estaba limpiando el dormitorio y cantando al ritmo de U2 cuando justo Bono y yo guitamos " ¡uno, dos, tres…catorce!" le di un golpe con la cadera al bolso de mano (cartera para hombres)e Mike que salio volando de la comoda para aterrizar sobre el suelo.

Hasta aquel momento nunca habia sentido ningun interes por su la había considerado como una maletita o bolso para chicos – algo totalmente inosfencibo pero fuera de mi alcanse. Pero en ese momento mi curiosidad fue mas grande y me arrodille a ver su contenido que eran mapas de navegación, alguna barritas energeticas a medio comer, la idenftificacion de la empresa, una linterna amarilla en caso de emergencia …pero tambien me tope con algunas sorpresas como un frasco de locion para la alopecia ( para la calvicie ) junto al lado de la caja medio vacia de Viagra, que a su ves estaba ensima de la tarjeta roja de algun video club obviamente no orientada en el publico familiar.

Y justo estaba levantándole pesado manual de la FAA( la Administración federal de aviación nortemericana ), descubri una cajita azul con forma ovalada, con lacito color blanco.

Respirando con dificultad y con el pulso aselerado, sacudi mi cabesa mientras imaginaba a Mike arodillado ante mi con los ojos brillantes por la emocion pidiendo me que fuese su esposa…

Y estaba prácticamente segura que le diria que si.

Asi que deduciendo que me llamaba era una felicitación matinal de mi casi-prometido me apresure a meter la tarjeta de platico en la serradura y Sali para en contrarme con Emmett

-¡feliz cumpleaños cariño!- que fue mas un "caruiiiño" en la imitación de Emmett del acento sureño de señora mayor no muy buena pero que siempre me hacia reir

-¿así que hoy es la gran noche? – pregunto mientras entregaba nuetras maletas al conductor de la furgoneta

-supongo que si- respondi yo con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar del nudo que tenia en el estomago

-¿le diras que si? – quiso saber escrutandome con la mirada

-supongo- asenti con la cabeza evitando su miada y mordiendome el labio inferior

-¿supongo?- repitio el obserbadome

-bueno, si… es lo mas logico ¿no?- de repente me pregunte a quien de lo dos estaba tratando de convencer –me refiero a que vivimos juntos, es bueno con migo, es un tio normal…-me encoji de hombros, incapas de seguir enumerando buenas razones, aunque estaba segura de que habia mas… ¿o tal vez no?

- perfecto entonses ¿ cual es el problema?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarme

-supongo… no se,supongo que me imaginaba que iba a ser mas excitante .

-Bella, tu novio es un piloto ¿Cuál es la exitacion crees que te puede dar?

- vale, acuerdo es un piloto metro sexual – concluyo Emmett encogiendose los hombros con cara de asco – solo deja que te diga que estarias mucho mas segura de tu respuesta si hubiese mirado dentro de la dichosa cajita de tifanny`s.

Me pase todo el vuelo confeccionando una lista mental de las razones por la cuales deberia de casarme con Mike

El la columna " di que si" habia incuido básicamente las mismas cosas que le abia dicho a Emmett mientras que la de"escapa mientras puedas" estaba solo compuesta por una lista de adjetivos y mientras llvaba a cabo un repaso mental dando vueltas una y otra vez me di cuenta que no podia basarme en una lista ya que la edición era para siempre y no podia que una lista superficial

Llevaba 4 años que salia con mike (¡todo un hito! En comparación a lo que dure con mis oras parejas ya que solo duraban asta la tercera sita )

Por otra parte ¿no habia estado durante los 6 años que llevaba volando que el avion no espera? ¿Qué si llego tarde a la puerta de embarque sere inmediatamente reemplazada? Bueno pues estaba pensando que se aplican las mismas reglas a la vida real esa era mi respuesta para entonses mi decion estaba echa y era un "si"

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto con Emmett tomamos un taxi justo a una s cuadra para llegar

-bueno no te olvides de la plebe – dijo el dandome una palmadita en la espalda- ya sabes que a los que se iban contigo a bares contigo, a los que pateaban por protejerte, a los que te aguantaban el pelo mientras vomitabas la lasaña del menú clase turista y en resumidas cuentas eran tus amigos mucho antes de que tubieras un S-R-A delante de tu nombre

-Emmett, nunca podria olvidarte y lo sabes – le dije cojiendo la mano y apretandosela afectuosamente

-porfavor, eso dicen todas, pero ya conosco la historia ,tarde o temprano todas las mariconas se ovidan

-pimero tu eres mi mejor amigo –se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios

-y segundo no me digas maricona, ademas Mike te adora-añadi

El me miro con sus ojos azules lleno desuspicasia

-bueno vale te tolera . pero te prometo que nada va a cambiar

Cuando llegamos al edificio me despedi de Emmett y le dije que mañana nos juntariamos en el café de siempre para contarle como me habia ido cuando llege a la planta catorce y abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que Mike estaba en casa ya que su chaqueta estaba en el suelo en la alfombra me saque los sampatos y la chaqueta y levante la de el para llevarlos al dormitorio

Sentado en el vorde de la cama estaba mi futuro marido tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios unedos y entreabiertos . y entre las piernas una mujer arrodillada, una auxiliar de vuelo morena con su camisa blanca y sus de uniforme pantalones azules marino, moviendose rítmicamente la cabeza arriba y abajo


	2. cuando el avión hace un aterrizaje

Llévame a la luna

Adaptación de llévame a la luna de Alyson Noel y los personajes de la famosa Stephenie Meyer y algunos detalles de mi creación

CUANDO EL AVION HACE UN ATERRIZAJE DE EMERGENCIA EN EL OCEANO, ES IMPORTANTE PONERSE UN SALVAVIDAS ( I )

Me quede allí plantada mirando como otra persona le hacia a mi novio lo mismo que le habia hecho yo ase tan solo dos días atrás antes de salir del aeropuerto. Entonces de repente se oyó un grito horrible

Habia salido de mi boca

¡Bella! ¡no es lo que parece! – dijo Mike sacudiendo la mano para distraerme mientras tapaba la prueba del delito con otra

¡oh, dios mió! – aullé- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Mike?

Bella, por favor, tranquilízate, no pasa nada –respondió el, mientras se subía los calzoncillos, que se le habían quedado trabados con el cierre del pantalón

¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? –repetí, sin ser capaz de moverme ni cerrar los ojos ante la visión de su amiguita todavía de espalda a mi, a los pies de nuestra cama

Bella, por favor… ¡mierda!- exclamo Mike, mientras saltaba a la pata coja por la habitación, a punto de caerse al suelo, con los calzoncillos enroscados alrededor del muslo como una boa constrictor – puedo explicártelo. Es que…!joder!

¿Quién COÑOS ES ESTA? – chille. Mis ojos se movían entre mike y la chica morena que tenia el rostro cubierto con los pliegues del cubre camas

Y entones me miraron los dos

Y entonces me di cuenta

Y no era lo que yo creía. Era mucho peor

Ella en realidad era el

¡dios mió! – susurre, mientras llevaba las manos a mi estomago

¡Bella!

Dios, creo que voy a vomitar-exclame mientras salía de la habitación

¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea!- dijo mike, deshaciéndose de los zapatos y los pantalones para poder vestirse en condiciones.

Avance a ciegas hasta el salón mientras me subía la cremallera de la falda y buscaba mis zapatos que me habia quitado al llegar a casa. Tenia que largarme de allí ¡y rápido!

Localice los zapatos de tacón azul marino justo donde los habia dejado, bajo la mesita de cristal, y estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo tratando de recuperarlas, cuando oí una vocecilla

¿Bella? ¿te importaría devolverme mi chaqueta? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo

Levante la vista y me encontré cara a cara con el tipo que hacia solo unos instantes tenia la boca alrededor del pene de mi novio

Baje la vista hacia la chaqueta que habia llevado todo el rato sobre mi brazo pensando que era mía

Se lo tire, cojo mi bolsa y me fui corriendo de allí

Y justo cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi, oí como mike gritaba:

-¡Bella, espera! ¡te lo puedo explicar! ¡no se lo digas a nadie!


End file.
